Same Yet Different
by coffeebean2007
Summary: Summary of this JavaJunkie inside!
1. Chapter 1

**SAME YET DIFFERENT **

**A/N: Okay so here is a new story for your enjoyment. I hope it is good, I got bored in school and came up with this idea so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (yet...hehe)**

Two separate life's so different yet so much alike.

Luke 18 years old, just broke up with his long time girlfriend Anna. She and luke were together for 3 years she just gave birth to their child. Anna and Luke concieved a adorable girl. Which they agreed on the name April Faith Danes-Nardini. At first glance you would never peg Luke as the dayd type but that is just what he has to be. One week after April was born Anna gave her to Luke, saying it was to mcuh and she nver wants anything to do with the baby or Luke ever again. Which is why Luke leagaly took Nardini off of young April's name.

Lorelai, 16 (soon to be 17) also just broke up with her long time boyfriend Christopher. They also had a child recently with one another, a little girl spitting image of Lorelai. Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or Rory to avoid confusion. You see Christopher also wants nothing to do with this beautiful girl he helped creae. because lets face it lorelai could not have made her by herself. Which is why on this day 16 year old Lorelai decieded that she and her 1 week old daugher were to move, they are moving out of her parents ritzy life. All those people care about is themselves. Lorelai wants her daughter to choose her own life. the only way to do that is to start out fresh.

Luke has lived in the same town in conneticut and same house his whole life. Although he thinks people in his town of Stars Hollow belong in a mental instatution he wuld never leave. He loves it there, his mom had just passed away two years ago. Then last summer right before Luke found out Ana was pregnant his father passed away. Now at 18 he takes care of his baby and watches carefully over his 16 year old sister. Liz is starting to get in some trouble with her new boyfriend Jimmy. Luke has no idea how to handle it. He hopes that soon she will come to her senses and realize that she can do better, a heck of a lot better.

Lorelai is planning to move this weekend. At first Lorelai wasn't sure about telling her parents about leaving, now she was sure, she was going to tell them she was going to leave. Her dad Richard understood, but Emily well Emily was furious at first but her husband convinced her it was for the best just by saying, "Lorelai, is independent she always has been. If we keep her here she will just run away and never talk to us again." Emily agreed but only if Lorelai promised to call when she found a place and was safe. Which is where we are today, Lorelai found a perfect town, she was going to live in Stars Hollow. A place far enough away from her parents, yet close enough if her parents wanted to visit Rory.

Lorelai entered the town at about 1:30 in the afternoon. When she first entered th town she liked the nice bustle of the small town. lorelai parked her jeep (her parents insisted on letting them buy a vehical, of her choice). After she parked she got Rory out of the jeep, she then walked over to a small busineness that was not to busy. That place had just opened a month ago it was non other than Luke's diner.

She walked in carrying Rory in her carseat, the bells above the door jingld to announce her arrival. Luke herad the bells, he did not however look up from wiping the counter. He just replied, "I will be with you in a moment, just find an open seat." Lorelai took a seat at the table closest to the door. Luke finally got to her, the second he saw her he thought _Man, she is beutiful, I know she's not from here. _Finally finding his voice he asked "Um ... hi, what can I get you?"

Glancing at the menu one last time she says "I'll have a burger, fries, slice of boisen berry pie, and lots and lots of coffee."

"Anything else?" Luke asked asked somewhat discusted, as he wrote down her order.

"Um? No not ant the moment." Lorelai said dazed by his sofe caring blue eye's.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you" Lorelai said as she picked up a whimpering Rory. Lorelai then cooed "Hey, kiddo, what do you think of this place so far? huh?"

Luke came back from the kitchen with her food ans asked "How old is she?"

"She is actually 1 week today?" Lorelai answered putting Rory back in her car seat.

"Really? She is adorable." Luke said looking down at Rory then added "My daughter is actually a week old today too."

"Oh, wow. What is her name?" Lorelai asked taking a bite from her hamburger.

"April. And what is her name?" Luke asks going back to the counter.

"Lorelai, but everyone calls her Rroy to avoid confustion."

"Why would that be confusing?"

Lorelai laughed and said "Well because that is my name too."

"Well Loreali, you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you? I am sorry I don't know you name." Lorelai then exclaims "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST COFFEE EVER!"

Luke just chuckled and said "It's not that good, oh and I'm Luke."

"Well, Luke, it as nice chatting with you." Lorelai then got up and went over to the counter to pay. "So Luke, do you know where I could find an apartment and a job around here?"

Luke who was still smittened by her, answered "Actually, I could use some extra help around here, if your interested."

"Really?!" Lorelai asked quite excited.

"Yeah, if your interested?"

"I would love to. Now aabout an apartment?"

"Well, I could be mean and send you off to see Taylor Doose. But, I wouldn't want to put a ... I'm sorry but, if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?"

Lorelai looked down and shyly answered "16 I turn 17 next month"

"Really, okay, well then Luke thought about Anna being pregnant at 16 and he only 17 and how scared they were, he then said, "...I don't think Taylor would approve of a sixteen year old renting an apartment, so how about I take you over to talk with Mia, she owns an Inn, I'm sure she would let you get a room there until you save enought for an apartment."

"Okay, that sounds good. And since you know how old I am, would you mind telling me how old you are?"

"I turned 18 two months ago."

"Really? And you own your own diner?"

"yea, I opened it on my birthday. You see this use to be..." The sound of a baby came blaring through the monitor and Luke said "I'll be right back, I have to go change April. Then we will head out. Seeing as business really isn't booming today."

"Okay"

It wasn't more than five minutes later when Luke came down carring a carseat with a child about the size of Rory, Luke then asks "You, ready?"

"Yep" Lorelai responded picking up Rory's carrier and followed Luke outside.

Luke walked over to his ruck and pulled out a stroller, then asked Lorelai, "Do you need a stroller? Because I have another one upstairs."

"No, no, I have one in my jeep." Lorelai then walked over to her vehical and grabed her stroller that her parents yet again insisted on buying. Which is where most of Rory's things are from.

Lorelai walked over to where Luke had also just got everything set up and asked "So, now where to?"

"That way." Luke said pointing to the direction of the Independence Inn. They then both proceeded to walk to the Inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there is Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and please REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke and Lorelai finally made it to the Inn the whole time talking about life as a single parent, and how they each had encountered such a tough task. All the while the other more and more.

"Okay well, this is it." Luke said as they approached the Inn.

"Wow, this place is beautiful."

As they got closer a women about her mother's age walked out and said "Why Lucas, what brings you and April here...oh and who are these two beautiful ladies here?" Mia asked noticing Lorelai and Rory.

"Mia, I would like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter Rory. Lorelai this is Mia, (Don't know her last name, pretend...come up with one yourself or the real one if you know it) she owns the Inn." Luke answered very gentleman like introducing them.

Extending her hand Mia said, "It is very nice to meet you Lorelai."

Returning the gesture, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, Lorelai what brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Well..." Lorelai hesitates "I wanted to live on my own, or well at least away from Heartford, ever since I could remember. Although Rory here was a mistake, I think having her helped in getting my parents to agree."

"I see, and what brought you to my inn?" Mia asked inquisetently.

Luke took the liberty of answering, "Well, you see Mia we got to talking and I agreed to give her a job at the diner, but since she is only 16 . . . "

"Taylor would never allow her to get her own place." Mia finished.

"Exactly, so I was thinking that until she saves enough money, maybe she could stay here?" Luke asked hopefully.

Mia thought about it for a minute all the while thinking how she would feel if one of her kids needed help. She would never want her kids to sleep outside, or something to happen to them. She finally answered. "Alright. But on two conditions, one you must finish high school, and two you need to keep a steady job, so you can start to save. If you go to school I will not charge you for rent, but the second you quit school, or give up you will have to start renting out the room."

"Umm?" Lorelai thought for a couple of minutes then asked "What do I do with Rory during the day then?"

Luke spoke up once again "Well, I have a sitter while I'm at school, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking on one more kid." Luke suggests.

Then Mia added "If that doesn't work we do have a day care here at the Inn."

Lorelai was hesitant considering her mom urged her to quit once she found out about Rory. Lorelai then answered "I'll do it. If it will help keep a roof over Rory...I will do just about anything."

Mia and Lorelai then hashed out the living situation and just talked about how Lorelai ended up being a single parent. Mia decided she could allow Lorelai and Rory to live in the shed that had just been remodled into a private room. Lorelai got Rory's stuff all set up in the room with her (just for now) then she sat on the couch, holding Rory and thought about her day, finding such wonderful and caring people. She would have never thought she could be this lucky. Tomorrow Luke was going to take her to school and help get her enrolled.

Another thing Lorelai had to do was call her parents. She had promised, since she has always wanted their approval she thought it would be best not to mess this up for them. It was hard for her getting pregnant at 16 on her birthday of all days. But out of the whole thing she got a daughter who she absolutely adored, and would always be around for her. Lorelai then went over to the changing table layed Rory down and cooed, "Hey kiddo, I did it, yes I got out of grandma and grandpa's. I am making it on my own." Lorelai then finished getting Rory ready for bed.

The next day Lorelai got up early, she was to meet Luke so he could bring her to the day care. After that he was going to take her to the school.

"Hey, Lorelai" Luke said as he stepped out of his house. (He showed it to Lorelai yesterday on the way to the Inn.)

"Hi, Luke." Lorelai responded as she stopped in front of Luke and April. Luke then bent over Rory's stroller while he tickled her chin he cooed, "And how is Rory? Huh?" Which Rory giggled. (AN: I realize she may be only a week but hey, Rory is smart and it was more of a sigh/ huge smile)

Looking back up at Lorelai, "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I can ever be." They started to head towards the St. James house. Once they approached the house Luke said "So, this is the St. James house, Um...Sookie is 17 soon to be 18. Oh, and her mom Thelinda (I thought since they used that for part of Martha's name, it would be cute if it was actually Sookies mom's name) is the best babysitter in town."

"Really?"

"Well, considering there are only two actual babysitting facilities, not including the Inn's. She just watches newborns until they are about two. Then the other is for two year olds until they start kindergarten. Which means she better be the best." Luke smiled, which Lorelai thought _What a adorable smile, he should do that more often._

Lorelai's thoughts were broken by a girl about two inches shorter than she and had blazing red hair. "Hey, Luke. Whose your friend?" The girl said with a devilish grin on her face.

Blushing quite a bit he answers, " Sookie . . . this is Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hi, Lorelai!" Sookie exclaimed envolping Lorelai in a welcoming hug. Once she released she noticed a sleeping Rory and asked "Who is this little cutie?"

"That is my daughter Rory."

"She is adorable. . ." Sookie then realizes she still has not let them in and says "Oh, my gosh you guys must be getting cold out there. Come in, come in."

"Thanks" Both Luke and Lorelai say as they walk inside. Which gets a snicker out of Sookie.

"So Lorelai? What brings you here?"

"Well, after I had Rory, my parents were trying to convince me it is better if I had a nanny take care of her. My mom would not even let me change her diaper. So I left. I met Luke yesterday he offered me a job. Then he introduced me to Mia, which is where I live now at the Inn. She said as long as I go to school she wouldn't charge me for rent. So now I need someone to look after Rory until school is out. Which is why Luke brought me here." Lorelai rambled and both Luke and Sookie had amused expressions on their faces.

Luke then spoke shaking his head a little bit from Lorelai's semi-long ramble, "Yeah, I was wondering since your mom runs a day care, she might possibly be able to take on Lorelai's bundle of joy?"

"Well, lets go find out." Sookie said directing them into the addition where the day care was located.

"Mom? Luke is here and he brought a friend."

Sookies mom came from around the corner and greets Luke, "Well good morning Luke. How are you today?" Then picked up April and cooed, "And how is April today? Huh?" Thelinda then tickled April to which April gives a tiny giggle.

Luke just smiled and answers, "I am find Mrs. St. James. Oh and this is Lorelai. She just moved here and she and Mia made an agreement that if she finishes school she would give her a place to stay. So we were wondering if you had any openings for her daughter Rory?" Luke finished his ramble which thankfully took less tim to explain than Lorelai's wonderfully detailed explanation.

Thelinda first replied with, "First of all Luke, I have asked you again and again to please call me Thelinda. Secondly your timing could not be better. Just yesterday the Neilson's moved to Litchfield so there are a few openings."

Lorelai then asked excitedly, "So your saying you have room for Rory?"

"Yes I do" Thelinda replied.

Lorelai and Thelinda then talked out a payment plan that would work for Lorelai. She, Luke and Sookie then headed off to school.

Once they arrived Sookie scurried off to the home ec room (she always loved to be early for that class) Luke then brought Lorelai to the office to get her enrolled.

Her visit with Mr. Boyenger went pretty well. Her old private school faxed over her records and he decided to put her in senior classes seeing as she already covered all the eleventh grade standards last year.

Her first class was with Sookie, in home ec. Once she got to the room she found Sookie and soon became the 'gold stars' partner. Seeing as Sookie was so good and there was an uneven number of students. Before Lorelai's arrival Sookie was on her own, which she didn't mind.

Lorelai's first day went pretty well. In everyone of her morning classes Sookie was there also. Which made it easier for Lorelai to know at least one person. Lunch was pretty fun for Lorelai, she had it with Sookie and Luke. At lunch Lorelai was introduced to a few people whom she thought were great. She first met a guy named Jackson who seemed to have a big thing for Sookie. She was then introduced to Gypsy and Andrew, from what Lorelai could tell they were dating. After lunch was personally Lorelai's favorite. She was excited to find out that Luke was in everyone of her afternoon classes. Her last class was her favorite though, she had each of her new friends in that class.

After school Luke and Lorelai walked over to each of their lockers and then headed over to the St. James house. After that they would go to the diner for Lorelai's first day of work.

"So how was your first day?" Luke asked for the fourth time today.

"Well for the fourth time today it was good . . . a lot easier than Brahmer."

"So you like it here so far?"

"I really do. People seem to care more and are willing to help out, even if they just met you." Lorelai replied.

"So you are making friends okay?"

"Actually I am. Everyone seems so eager to meet me. When I told them about Rory no one flipped or asked my age they just excepted it."

"Yeah, they are pretty cool like that." Luke said as they approached the St. James house.

Luke knocked on the door, Carson (Sookie's dad) opened the door almost immediately and said "Why hello Luke, Lorelai How was your day?" (AN: Lorelai meet Carson that morning)

Lorelai was the first to respond, "It was great, but I really missed Rory."

"And Luke how was your first day back since April was born?" (Let's just pretend he took some time off like a maternity leave.)

"It was good. It is surprising I don't really have any homework to make up."

"Well that's good." Carson said as he ushered the two inside.

Luke and Lorelai stayed to chat for a bit until Luke realized he had to open the diner. So they got April and Rory with all of their stuff (man two tiny little girls can have a lot of stuff). They then proceeded to walk towards the diner.

Once they got there Luke and Lorelai brought the girls upstairs to the office. As soon as they got them all settled Luke and Lorelai headed downstairs to start her training.

"So it really is not that hard. All you need to do is refill coffee and take orders. I will cover cooking, till and giving customers their food unless you would like to do that too."

"It doesn't matter to me, I am just glad I have a job." Lorelai smiled.

Luke returned the smile and said "Okay . . . So if your ready, lets open."

"I'm ready."

Luke went to unlock the door and flip the sign to open, and said, "Here we go."

Lorelai took a deep breath as a couple of customers started to trickle in.

Lorelai seemed to get the hang of things pretty fast. Before she knew it, it was time to close up. As they were going upstairs to get the kids Lorelai said, "I can't believe I got $100 in tips."

"Well consider yourself lucky, in the month I have opened, I barely got $200. People just seem to like you more then me."

Lorelai just giggled and said, "Well maybe they like my bubbly personality."

"Oh, I bet that is what it is." Luke said with sarcasm as he began to change April.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: And that is chapter 2 probably the longest chapter i will ever write. it was 10 pages in my notebook...i think that is pretty long ... anyways i am trying to make my chapters at least 6 pages ... that way it is sort of evens out...so i hope you enjoyed this long installment. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:** _**IMPORTANT! READ! PLEASE!:**_ So I changed things a little bit just to make the story work better...the math may not add up but lets just pretend okay? Okay, good. So Lorelai began school a month after it started. Lorelai is all caught up on the month that she missed and she and Luke are now in the top of their class. Luke was a big help when Lorelai needed to get caught up.

_So now here we go on with the story . . ._

Lorelai is doing pretty well at the diner, as well as with school. She has been saving up her money putting all of her checks in the bank and only keeping the tips she had earned. (People are really generous to Lorelai since they like to help out fellow townies) Today was exactly two months since she arrived and Luke had a surprise for Lorelai and Rory. He came up with this idea just a week after Lorelai arrived.

Luke's dad has always owned the whole building so Luke had this idea. He was going to renovate the upstairs. He was going to cut through the wall and expand the office into a bigger apartment space for Lorelai. His main plan was to knock out the connecting wall so it becomes more open. Then Luke had planned to make it into a two bedroom so Lorelai has her space and when Rory is older she wil also have her own space. Also since he has knocked out the wall the remaning part of the apartment next door is now the office, Luke just likes to store things their also, so he can keep all of his dad's things. Luke had made his storage room downstairs accessible from the kitchen and took the old storage entrance and made it a room for April and Rory. It worked a lot better than having to run up and down the stairs whenever one of the girls cried or needed something.

Today is the day, Lorelai was going to get the surprise. Luke had worked and worked he was now finally completed with the project.

"Hey, Lorelai could I show you something?" Luke said after they got April and Rory set up in the NEW toy room.

"Sure." Lorelai replied.

"Great, come on it is upstairs." Luke said leading the way.

"So what exactly is this surprise?" Lorelai asked as she made her way behind Luke.

"Stop." Luke said turning around half way up then added, "A good one, now you have to close your eyes for more..." Luke searched for a word then said "affect."

"What? I don't want to close my eyes. Then I won't be able to see where I'm going." Lorelai protested.

"Just close your eyes. Please?"

"Fine." Lorelai then closed her eyes and waited for further instruction. The next thing she knew Luke grabbed her hand. Both getting a sudden jolt but tried their best to ignore it. Luke then helped guide Lorelai upstairs.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked giving Lorelai's hand a tiny squeeze.

"I think so." Lorelai answered hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

Luke opened the door to the apartment let go of her hand and said, "Okay, open your eyes."

When Lorelai opened her eyes she was shocked to see the place. What was once a small office just big enough for well pretty much a desk. Now had a kitchen, living room (that has a playpen and play mat for Rory), two bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bathroom right off the living room and the other in the master bedroom (Picture it like it is now, and the place where Luke's bed is and his living room is, well that is all now living room/play area. Then the space where "Jess'" bed is located now goes out further and is now two bedrooms)

Upon looking more Lorelai realized all the rooms were furnished. Some hand made and some bought furniture. Right next to her room was Rory's. Luke painted Rory's room a light purple and has white furniture with darker purple, pink, yellow and white flowers.

Once Lorelai found her voice again she said, "Luke, what is this for?"

"Well, you and Rory need more room then that shack. So I thought since I owned the building it wouldn't be to hard to renovate it. Plus this way you can save more, for a house or something else you really want. Oh, and I can help you paint your room later...if you want, I wasn't sure what color you would like." Luke replied like it was nothing.

"Luke this is to much." Lorelai said going over and giving Luke a huge hug.

"It was nothing. I needed something to do over break and figured it would be easier for you. When your done with work you don't have to get Rory all bundled up, you just have to go upstairs. It will also save some of your money on gas."

"Luke, that was so thoughtful. I love it." Lorelai replied almost in tears, and gave him another hug. This time they felt that shock, the same shock they felt when they held hands earlier.

"Really? Because I wasn't sure about the colors, or what furniture you might need an. . ."

Lorelai put a hand on Luke's shoulder and interrupted and sincerely said, "It's perfect."

Luke smiled and said, "Tomorrow I can help you pack up your stuff. If you want, that is."

"That would be great. But what about rent? I mean how much, would you like. . . "

"Don't worry about that right now, let's just get you moved in first, then we can talk about that okay."

"Okay." Lorelai replied then added "So tomorrow, you can come over, like let say nine?"

"Sure, I will see you at nine." Luke replied as he watched Lorelai look around her apartment.

Lorelai's 'Old' Place

Today was moving day. Lorelai had decided she of course wanted to move right away. Which is why Saturday was designated to moving. So Luke had the diner closed for the day so he could help Lorelai with moving.

"So what all do you want packed up?" Luke asked looking around

"Well all of Rory's stuff for sure. Except for the things that are already in the apartment . . . I think I should just put my stuff in a storage place or something, seeing as it is not nearly as nice as the stuff in the apartment. Then I have already packed up my clothes, so probably all my . . . you know what let's just pack up everything that is not Mia's, which is pretty much the furniture." Lorelai smiled, and stared at Luke adoringly.

"So let's get started." Luke responded trying not to stare at Lorelai's adoring gaze.

The day seemed to move along smoothly. Lorelai would pack up the boxes and Luke would take them out to the truck for transportation. Luke also helped pack, he packed up most of Rory's things.

Luke took the liberty of making lunch. Lorelai thought her stove should be used at least one last time, or even a first for that matter. Seeing as Lorelai has never been able to cook, eat yes, cook not so much.

"So, how did your math test go?" Luke asked as they sat down to eat. Luke had been tutoring Lorelai in math, she is not good with numbers. (haha, I don't remember what episode she said that in, but I remember her saying that)

"I'm not sure yet. We are supposed to find out Monday. I think I did pretty well though, I only struggled with one section."

"Well, you were doing pretty well the other day so I'm sure you did fine." Luke assured.

"I hope so. Oh, how did April's check-up go?"

"It went pretty good. They said she is perfectly healthy, a tad on the small size for her age, but nothing to worry about."

"Hey, they said the same thing about Rory last month."

"Really, well maybe. . ." Luke was then interrupted by crying. Soon after a second cry was joining the first.

They both got up to tend to their hungry children.

They each got their respective kids and headed back to the kitchen. Lorelai got each one set up in a high chair. (Luke brought one over for April because he knew they would be there all day) While Luke made some cereal for them.

They continued to chat while they fed Rory and April. When Luke asked Lorelai, "So, um the prom is coming up soon, do you thing you are going to go?"

Lorelai just looked over at Luke and replied "Um, I'm not sure yet. Why? Are you?"

"Maybe, if the girl I want to ask says yes." Luke said looking into Lorelai's eyes.

"Oh, who do you want to ask?" Lorelai asked getting butterflies in her stomach, mainly because of Luke's gaze but also of the prospect of him asking her out.

"Luke just leaned towards Lorelai took her hand that was closest to him keeping his gaze with her and said, "You. Lorelai, I would like to know if you would go to prom with me?"

Lorelai looked Luke right back in the eye's and began to say, "Luke I . . . " she was then interrupted by a banging on the door. Soon Rory and April began to cry from the startling noise.

Lorelai gave Luke an apologetic look. While Luke started to calm down the kids Lorelai went and answered the door.

Once Lorelai opened the door she was shocked at who was standing before her. "Oh, my god, what are you doing here?"

**Haha, I had to leave it there, mainly because it was more than seven pages in my notebook, and also because I like leaving stories at cliff-hangers. But don't worry, I have started Chapter 4, and well I hope to complete that in my notebook sometime soon, then I will type it up and post it. So until then Please REVIEW! Thank you so much if you do and if you don't. I will cry, and I hate to cry so to avoid making me do something I hate and my parents will think I am completely nut-so just REVIEW, that is all I ask. Personally I don't think that is to much to ask. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: And the story continues!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own? Hmmm, I should find out. For now I am pretty sure that I do not own.**

"Oh, my god what are you doing here?" Lorelai replied shocked then thought, _Just when my life is getting better and everything is on track my mother has to show up...all the time that happens...grrr._

"Well, it's nice to see you to Lorelai." Emily snidely remarked, then added, "Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, of course mom, come in, please." Lorelai said stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you." Emily replied as she walked in. It also didn't take Emily that long to see all the boxes, a man, and two babies. One of which she recognized. (Well, vagely recognized that is.)

"As soon as Emily took everything in she asked, "So Lorelai, what is going on here?"

"Well, mom. A lot has happend since I talked to you last month. First of all this is Luke, the guy I was telling you about. Oh and that is April, his daughter." Lorelai answered.

Luke then stood up and said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." He then extended his hand for her to shake.

Emily excepted his hand and said as sincerely as she could, "It is nice to meet you too, and please call me Emily."

"All right, it is very nice to finally met you Emily." Luke replied also sincerely. He did not want to be on Emily's bad side judging from lorelai's stories.

Emily just noded her head, so far pleased with this polite young man who has helped her daughter and grandaughter out so much. Emily then turned her attention back to Lorelai, "So, Lorelai what is with all the boxes?"

"Oh, I am moving. You see Luke renovated the upstairs of the diner into the apartment for me and Rory." Lorelai answered giving Luke a thankful look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thought there would be more space, and also easier for me when I was done with work."

"I see." Emily replied then began to look around the shack where her daughter seemed to have grown quite comfortable.

Lorelai then asked her mom (again), "So what brings you out to the Hollow anyways?"

"Well, it has been a while since I have talked with you or seen Rory." Emily answered in a not so convincing tone.

Lorelai just brushed that aside and asked, "Oh, well would you like to hold her?" She then picked Rory up from her high chair.

"Um, sure." Emily said taking the tiny child into her arms. She then added, "She is so precious. How old is she now, about two months?"

"Yeah, two months as of yesterday."

"My, she has gotten so big." Emily looked down at the child then turned to Luke and asked, "How old is April? April is her name right?"

"Yes, it is. And funny enough she was also two months old as of yesterday." Luke replided chuckling a little.

"Really? That is quite strange. And if you don't mind me asking where is her mother?"

"No, I don't mind. She, actually took off about five or so days after April was born. Since I loved her from the moment I saw her," Luke paused a moment and looked over at Lorelai, then finished, "I just couldn't give her up."

"Well Luke, that is very honorable thing you did."

"Thank you, but I just couldn't jus put her up for adoption. Plus I planned and still do plan to be there for her and do whatever I can to make sure she is happy, and has everything she needs."

Emily just nodded her head and turned back to Lorelai, "So . . . your happy? Here in this town?" Emily asked sounding slightly saddened and also sort of annoyed.

"Um?" Lorelai looked down at her daugher, to Luke and April, then finshed, "Yeah, I am. I have a lot of good friends, a great job, I am in the top percent of my school, and now I have an even better apartment."

"All right then. I better get going, I have a function tonight." Emily suddenly said. She then handed Rory back to Lorelai and left hurridly.

Lorelai was quite shocked by her mothers actions. First, she was actually sincere, second she was nice to Luke, and third, she seemed as though she was going to cry when she left.

"Well, your mom seemed nicer then you precieved her to be." Luke said inturupting her thoughts.

"Yeah? I have no idea what that was about."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked putting April in th playpen, then grabbing Rory and also putting her in the playpen.

"She . . . she has never been that sincere. She usually never talks to those who have less money than she does either." Lorelai says looking at Luke.

"Maybe she is coming around to you making your own decisions." Luke suggests.

"Maybe? But I am still not sure."

"Hey, how about we finish packing?" Luke suggested trying to get Lorelai's mind off of her family.

"Good idea." Lorelai replied cheering up a bit.

"So, what else do we have to pack?"

"Um . . . I think we just have a little bit left in my room. Then we can head over to my apartment."

By now Luke's truck was filled and they began to stack the boxes by the door so Luke could put them in his truck for another trip. _So much for one load_ Luke thought as he put another box by the door. They continued to pack for about a half hour. Once they were done Lorelai loaded Rory and April into her jeep, while Luke put a couple of boxes into his cab. The then headed over to the apartment.

Once upstairs Lorelai said, "Man, this moving thing is really tiring." Grant it she was carring both Rory and April (Who were still in their carriers of course.)

Luke was right behind carring a couple boxes himself and said, "It's not that bad."

"Well, at least we should be done with it today."

"Yeah, now all you have to worry about is the unpacking."

"You know what, I think I will just leave everything in the boxes. It would be way way easier than unpacking. I mean the boxes are all labeled." Lorelai said somewhat dramatically as she set Rory and April up in the playpen.

"So your saying, that to avoid unpacking you would live out of boxes?" Luke asked not believing her.

"Exactly" Lorelai said throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Whatever. I am going dow to get more boxes, you can put them in the rooms they belong, and maybe if you decided to be normal unpack."

"Sounds like a plan. Except for that last part of course."

About two hours later Luke had finished bringing everything in. That also included the loads from going back to the 'crap shack'. Once he had completed bringing in all of the boxes, Lorelai did decide to unpack so Luke began to help her with that. Soon into their unpacking Lorelai and the girls became hungry after all it was supper time.

"So what do you want to eat?" Luke asked while he fed April.

"How about we finish unpacking, then order a pizza while we try out that new DVD/VCR player. (Luke gave her his that he recieved for a gift. He never used it anyways, so he thought Lorelai might enjoy it more) (AN: I do realize at this time DVD players may not have been invented, but let us pretend okay? Okay)

Luke and Lorelai first finished feeding the kids, gave them a bath and once they put them to bed, they began to unpack again. This time it went a lot faster, grant it there really was not much left to unpack. But it did seem to go faster, most likely because they were both about to fall over from hunger.

Finally it was time to rest. Lorelia and Luke had been working since early this morning and now it was about 8:30at night and they are now finally taking a rest for the first time since Emily's arrival.

"Wow, what a long day." Lorelai said as she plopped down on the couch.

Luke followed suite as he set the pizza box down on the end table. "So what movie should we watch?"

"I don't know? I have a lot, you pick."

"How about we watch . . . " Luke got up and went over to the movies and finished, "This one." Luke then handed the tape to Lorelai.

"Casablanca! Oh my god, I forgot I had this." Lorelai exclaimed as she jumped up to put the tape in.

Lorelai came back to the couch, each of them sat on separtate sides. Luke on the far left, Lorelai on the far right. They didn't know why but sitting there together watching a movie and eating together felt different. Maybe it was the fact the girls were asleep and Luke and Lorelai have never really been alone. Most of the time they were alone would be for work (customers were there), school (students), tutoring (Sookie, who Luke also tutored), or they usually had one if not both of the girls near them to disstract one another when things got akward. This of course wasn't bad different, it was new. A feeling of something they both could get use to.

When Lorelai relaized they had nothing to drink she got up and asked Luke, "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Um, whatever you grab will be fine." Luke answered as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

Lorelai came back and handed Luke a bottle of water. Lorelia then thought a minute before taking a seat, _I wonder what Luke would do if I sat closer? We have been having these moments lately._ She then decided to take this opportunity and to test the waters. _He did ask, well try to ask me out. _She took a seat right next to Luke, well at least on the middle coushin. She then tucked her legs under herself, just to be more comfortable.

Both of their hearts started to race at this new closeness. About a half hour into the movie they both became quite comfortable. Comfotable enough to where Luke put his arm almost around Lorelai. He just laid it behind her on the couch.

Once Luke did this, Lorelai's heart began to race quite fast for the second time in just a half hour.

To calm her nerves a bit Lorelai thought talking would keep her pulse at a normal beat. "So, Luke do you like the movie so far?" She asked looking over at him.

"I'm not sure yet. Since we just started it." Luke answered looking right back at her.

Once Luke looked at her she bagan to get that nervous feeling again. She was so nervous she began to fidgit in her seat. To which of course Luke noticed and asked bringing his arm from the couch to her shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get comfortable." Lorelia answered quickly then stoped fidgeting.

"Oh, okay just checking."

"I'm great, really." Lorelai answered scooting a little closer to Luke. Not so much it was noticable. She just thought she would slowly move towards him. Just to test the waters of their potential relationship, that may occur if Luke asks her to the prom . . . again . . . Only because she has had mor than enough time for her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai and Luke never finished the movie, almost imediatly after Lorelai got their drinks they both fell asleep. Luke fist, soon to be followed by Lorelai. They both however woke up quite comfortable. Luke was still in his corner his legs were resting on the coffee table. Now Lorelai, she was a lot more comforatable, she was laying on her right arm, her other was laying across Luke. Luke's arm was als olayon Lorelai, reaching protectivley behind her and his hand came to a rest on her stomach.

Luke was the first to wak, it was about the time when one of the girsl would normally wake up. Luke first smirked at their position then began to lightly shake Lorelai. "Hmm, five more minutes." Lorelai mumbled as she snuggled closer to Luke.

"Come on Lorelai, we have to open the diner soon."

"MMHMM" Lorelai yet again mumbled, not waking up in the slightest.

"If you don't wake up, I am forced to take away your coffee." Luke threatened.

"No! You can't do that!" Lorelai said now waking up fully, and pushing herself off Luke. Seeing Lorelia react like that just made Luke shake his head and chukle, he then responded "I knew that would work."

"MEANY" Lorelia accused pointing her finger at him.

Once Lorelai realized their situation, she immediatly began to blush. She turned her head away so Luke wouldn't see her, but he knew only becasue not even five minutes ago did he find himself in the same predicament as Lorelai just had.

Lorelai quickly got off the couch, her one hand pushing off Luke's stomach (again), which she began to blush even more from. "So, um, the girsl seem to be getting this whole night and day thing figuresd out."

"Seems that way." Luke said as he began to walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"I'll go get the girsl if you want to start their cereal."

"Sounds like a plan." Luke responded as he grabed the cereal mix.

Once Lorelia turned to walk over to where Rory and April slept she let out a huge breath she did not know was there.

"Hey girls. Time to get up, and get ready for the day." Lorelai said as she tried to coax the young ones awake. (I do realize they are like 2 months old but hey it is my story and anyways they need to eat.)

Once they were both awayke Lorelia brought them over to the table and set them in their highchairs. Luke had made the cereal for the girsl and was now making himself and Lorelia breakfast.

Lorelai then began to feed the girls, she would feed one and while that one swallowed she would feed the other. Soon each child was finished eating and Luke had completed making breakfast. He had made Lorelai's favorite chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns and of course coffee. For himself Luke made oatmeal, wheat toast and a glass of orange juice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . . um, thanks for making breakfast." Lorelai said as she set her empty dishes in the sink.

"Your welcome. But I am going to bring the girls down and open the diner."

"All right, I'm just going to change then I'll be right down."

"Take your time." Luke said picking up both girsl before heading downstairs.

"Okay" Lorelai said as she made her way to her bedroom.

**Downstairs**

"Okay girsl, I'll be back, to check on you in a litlle bit." Luke said as he set the girls down on the play mat. The girls immediatly began to giggle and crawl around, seeing as they were not cooped up in a playpen or a highchair.

"Hey Luke, sorry it took so long." Lorelai said as she made her way around the counter.

"That's fine, not many people have come in anyway."

"Really? That's unusual for a Sunday. Especially since everyone usually comes in before and after church."

"Oh well. I'm not going to complain. I sort of like these lull's, I have time to catch up on paper work and ordering I need to do."

Lorelai smiled and replied, "Well I guess that is a plus then."

"Yeah, it is." Luke said as he and Lorelia began to stare at one another. Silence over came the whole diner. Luke and Lorelai were comfortable in this silence just admiring the blue color of one another's eye's.

The silence was soon broken by Lorelai, "So, um Luke, about this morning. Um . . ."

"Hey, listen dont worry we just fell asleep. We had a long day and we just. . . "

"No, Luke. It was nice, I like being close to you."

"Really?" Luke asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. Of course Luke, I mean. . . you remember yesterday when you asked me to prom?"

"Yeah" Luke said blushing a bit at the memory.

"Well. I was going to answer before my mom came that I would LOVE to go to prom with you."

"Are you serious?!" Lke asked trying but failing miserably at hiding his excitment.

"No, I'm not." Lorelai said trying her best as possible to be serious but quickly added, "Of course I'm serious."

Luke then walked straight to Lorelai and envolped her in a hug, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, do you just want me to come and pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure. But where are Rory and April going to go?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, we still have two weeks until prom." Luke said finally breaking their hug. They both then had a sudden feeling of emptiness but tried their best to ignore it.

"Well, we will just take that step later than huh?"

"Good idea." Luke replied pouring Lorelai some coffee.

"Thanks" Lorelai said as she took a long sip.

"Hey, Lorelai could I ask you something?"

"Um, sure?" Lorelai said noticing Lukes sudden nervousness.

"Well seeing as prom is two weeks away...do you think you would. . .uh. . . like to um, go out before then?"

"Lorelai was some what shocked and also relieved at this question. Shocked because she really was not expecting Luke to ask her out and relieved because she thought that going out before prom may help them relieve some tention that she knew both of them would feel. She then answered, "Yeah, that would be . . . great."

"Good. So how about Tuesday at 7:00?"

"Yeah, okay that sounds perfect." Lorelai smiled.

"So we will just ask Thelinda to watch the girls overnight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll do that." Lorelai said as she walked over to Luke, and as she grabed for his hand the bells aboth the door chimed. Both exhaled breaths they did not know they were holding in. Once they turned heads to look in each others eyes more and more people trickled in soon the diner was packed and thier moment was over.

---------------------------------------------- Later that day ----------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go check on the girls." Lorelia said.

"All right, call if you need any help."

Lorelai went into the "girls room" she then bent down to the girls level and said, "Hey girls, what are you up to" while she tickled the two. Lorelai spent a good half-hour in the room with the girls. First she changed them and decided that lately the tow have really not got a lot of attention since school was getting more difficult and also with the move. After she played for a wile she picked up both girsl and brought them out for some lunch before their nap.

"Hey, Luke? The girls are hungry." Lorelai said as she came out of the room.

"Really?"

"Yes, all of them." Lorelai smiled

"Ah, huh. And when you say all of them, you would mean?" Luke asked some what playfully.

"Well, April your daughter, Rory and . . . " Lorelai hesitated a little bit then smiled, "me."

"All right, go sit at a table and I'll bring out some lunch for all of us."

"You mean you are actually going to eat with us today?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Well, it really isn't that busy here today. . . " Luke said gesturing around the diner then added hesitently and half joking, " Unless you don't want me to?"

"WHAT?! Of course I want you to. I am just not use to you eating lunch with us on the wekends that's all."

"Oh, well I will be right back then."

Five minutes later Luke cam back out with of course cereal for the girsl, and a bacon cheeseburger with fries (coffee to drink) for Lorelai and a grilled chicken ceasar salad for himself (water to drink ) (AN: such a strange man).

Lunch went by all to fast for Luke and Lorelai. The whole meal they talked about everything and taking stolen glances every so often. Luke closed up early. Since it was a nice day all the churches had put together activities and meals for the day.

"So, do you want to take the kids out on the town?" Luke asked as he put up the last chair.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Lorelai answered handing April over to him then picking up Rory.

Lorelai and Luke put the girs in their stroller and headed off to view the town.

"So Luke, you have lived here most you life, right?" Lorelai asked as they crossed the square.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you stayed here? I mean, you are always talking about how you hate this town and the people all belong in a looney bin. Why don't you just pack up and leave?"

"Um...you see, I have just never done will with change. Both my parents lived here all of their life, so I guess it is just my safety net. I know that if I need hlep everyone is wiling ot drop everything even if I talk bad about them." Luke admited sitting down on th e bench (You know the one. The one they sat on when Rachel captured the tow. I dont remember the eppy name.)

"Well I also intend to stay here a LONG time." Lorelai said as she exaderated the word long.

"What brought you that question on anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just trying to get to know you more. I mean sure we talk everyday. But how much do we really know about one another?" Lorelai said then hesitently admitted, "I like you Luke, I want to know everything about you."

Luke gathered all this new information in then said, "I like you too. . . and I think getting to know each other better would be good." Luke finished then pulled Lorelai into a half hug. Loreali was startled by the hug but soon she relaxed and rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

What the two were not aware of was Sookie capturing that precise moment on camera. Sookie was on the Yearbook committee and over the weekend she was to take pictures of students in the community. For the longest time she was waiting for a moment like this. The school seemed to think that Luke and Lorelai were together, but of course both Luke and Lorelai denied it. Sookie knew there was a story behind that picture and it was only a matter of time before she heard what it all was about.

They both sat there for a while taking in waht has just been admited from the other. Luke had finally broken the silence (Yes, Luke broke the silence, wierd I know) by saying, "So, do you ever miss living in Heartford?"

Lorelai lifted her head and answered, "Well, I guess sometimes I do. Most of the tiem I don't because my parents mostly had us go to stupid parties. Such as balls and I don't know, I guess I don't miss being told what to do and wear 24/7. I do occasionally miss my parents. But I really do like it here better. Everyone understands and respects everyone else."

"Well, we are glad to have you here too." Luke said giving her another half squeeze.

"Thanks." Lorelai responded then added, "Hey. Lets go walk some more."

"All right."

They both got up and began to walk in the direction of the bridge.

"Oh, it is such a beautiful day." Lorelai said as she admired how wonderful the weather always is at this time of year.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. I mean this is one of the nicest days this year and the town has already packed up their BBQ gathering." LUke said shaking his head thinking about all of the crazy people.

"Well, mabe they only got there permit for a short amount of time. I mean Taylor is very strict about last minute gatherings."

"Good point. Maybe they all just got tired of Taylor in general. I know I am tired of him. IN fact I was tired of him the day my parents introduced me to him. Or well at least the time I met him and understood waht it meant to meet people."

"Hey, that is the same way I felt when I met him." Lorelai laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I can't belive you kicked him in the knee."

"Well? What can I say he made me angry. I mean how could he think that "HIS" town was so talked about that I would actually move here to take over his position?"

"He has issues" Luke simply stated.

"Got that right . . . "

The rest of the day Lorelai and Luke spent strolling, strangely enough with strollers also. They talked about anything and everything. Loreali and LUke bothe felt they got to know each other even better. They now also had a better understanding of the other's life.

"Well, I am going to give Rory her bath . . . " Lorelai said as they approached the diner slash her apratment.

"All right, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Of course. I mean we do have half of our classes together." Lorelai smiled.

"Good point." Luke smiled then added, "Good night Lorelai."

"Good night Luke, Oh and good night April, you are so cute." Lorelai cooed to the little girl as she tickled her. Lorelai then gave Luke one last smile and headed inside.

**AN: Well there is chapter 5 please review! **


End file.
